Digital Naruto: Our War Game!
by Ignisha
Summary: <html><head></head>Story idea based off of Jingo4754's Digital Naruto. A new digimon shows up in the Net. Watch... Err, I mean read as Naruto, Taichi and Koushiro, along with Yamato and Takeru face off this threat and save Tokyo!</html>
1. Our War Game!

Ignisha: Ok, before you say anything, this is based off of **jingo4754**'s Digital Naruto!

Naruto: O…kay…

Ignisha: I actually started on this a few years ago (I think it was 2 years?) and didn't get to finish 'cause of my other works... Anyway, this story is based on about six months after the defeat of Apocalymon and the DigiDestines, along with Naruto, return to earth! I think…

Taichi: Can we just get started already?

Ignisha: Fine, Movie… ON! And I don't own Digimon or Naruto! Or the original idea of this story for that matter!

* * *

><p>"-Sora. Sorry about the other day. Don't<br>be angry anymore. Yagami Taichi.-"

"Eh?"

Taichi took one look at his dad's computer and pressed the space bar.

On the computer, Taichi is writing an E-Mail to his friend, Sora, and is now trying to retype the Kanji form of his name.

"-Taichi-"

"-Taichi-"

"-Taichi-"

"There!" Taichi yelled in achievement.

"Are you sending an email?"

"WAH!"

Taichi turned to see his 9-yr-old younger sister, looking at the computer. What he didn't know is that while he turned, he accidently pressed a button, putting a heart next to his name, making it like a love letter. Taichi widened his eyes as he frantically tried to block his sister's view from the computer.

"GAH! D-don't look!"

Taichi then noticed something. His younger sister, who still has those light brown fox ears and tail, was wearing her best dress.

"Eh? You going somewhere?"

"Hikari-chan is going to her friend's party!"

Both Taichi and Hikari turned around to see Uzumaki Naruto, their adoptive brother, leaning on the door frame. He just wore casual clothing. But he also had those same fox ears and tail. Except that it was scarlet red, not brown.

Taichi narrowed his eyes in suspicion as he looked at Hikari. "Really?"

Hikari nodded, taking out a decorated box that had a pink bow. "And this is her present!" Taichi narrowed his eyes as he looked back to the computer.

"Hrmm…"

Suddenly, he lunged a hand towards the present, which Hikari evades by thrusting the present to the right.

"Gimmie!"

"No"

"Gimmie!"

"No"

"Gimmie!"

"No"

Naruto sighed as he shook his head. Guess Taichi is the type who's a slow learner. But then again, he should be talking.

After giving up trying to get the present, Taichi slumped back on his chair. "Tch, whatever…"

Hikari then walked around him and took the mouse for the computer. "To send the mail, click here~" With that, she clicked the button that said "SEND". And then, the mail was sent to its destination.

"Wha-! What'd you send it for!"

Hikari was already at the doorway when he said that. She turned and smiled. "Who's it for?"

"Not gonna tell you!"

Hikari pouted, which resulted to Naruto blushing. "Meanie, I even showed you how to send email…" Naruto sniggered as his adoptive siblings sent small glares at each other. It has been roughly six months after the incident of Digimon. And also six months after Naruto came into this side of the dimension from his old one, the Elemental Countries, to the Digital World, and finally to Japan.

It has been six months since the defeat of Apocalymon. Six months since the DigiDestines left the Digital World and back to their rightful world, well, except for Naruto that is. Six months since Naruto has been adopted by the Yagami Family. And now, all was pretty good, for now.

Though Naruto still is having problems with calling Susumo and Yuuko, Taichi and Hikari's Dad and Mom, his own parents, he still considered them as someone who took care of him. After all, seeing that he was alone for more than 13 years, who's to blame?

So now here they are, back in Japan, living their lives to the fullest.

Well, except for one particular blonde boy.

"AAAAAAAAGH! I'm so bored!"

Actually, bored should be the correct word…

Another thing, when he yelled, that was roughly an hour ago…

* * *

><p>(Present Time)<p>

Naruto and Hikari were sitting on the door porch, putting on their shoes. It was then that Yuuko walked in and noticing the two next to each other she chuckled before smiling.

"Ara, are you two going somewhere?"

Naruto nodded while Hikari answered with a "Yeah".

Yuuko smiled. "Be careful while you're out!"

Naruto grinned while Hikari nodded. With that, the two left.

Yuuko watch them leave together and giggled. _"Just a bit more…"_

While they left, Taichi sighed and took another look at the computer, only to notice something.

"Wha! What the, now Sora doesn't want to receive e-mails from me! What's up with thaaaaAAAAaaaaAAAaa…!"

*THUD*

With that, Taichi fell off the chair and onto the floor.

Now while Naruto and Hikari are walking towards Hikari's friend's house, we can now turn our attentions towards Izumi Koushiro, another one of the DigiDestines. Right now he is on the computer drinking his soda as he surfed his computer only to notice a virus in his hard drive. As he tries to delete it, the virus is seemingly trying to create something. Koushiro widened his eyes.

"What is this?"

The data from the virus began to create a shape that was weirdly shaped like an egg. Well, from Koushiro's point of view, it's an egg. What he didn't expect was that everywhere else, places that had computers were experiencing the same thing. The virus then used that same data to use as pinpoints to create the egg. The people around the computers stared at the shape confusingly.

Koushiro widened his eyes further. "A-an egg?"

He watched as the egg picture began to get clearer.

"N-no… Di… Digimon?"

To his horror, the egg continued to be digitalized as it made sudden movements. It then cracked, revealing a bright orange eye.

* * *

><p>*Theme Music: Butter-Fly, by Kouji Wada*<p>

The egg cracked further. Then, a window opened, showing the letters: "hello".

* * *

><p>-Digital Naruto Movie: Our War Game!-<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Sora is seen walking across a store that had a huge TV set. A group of kindergarteners are running buy. She then looks at the store only to straighten out her hair for any split ends. She then continues to walk while the kindergarteners stare at the TV to see a squid-like creature with one orange eye ball.<p>

Kido Jou is then seen on the train station to wait for his bus to enter the testing exams for his Middle School entrance exam (In the Japanese version, Joe is 13 while the others are 11 or 12). He looks at his watch while reading a book. The train then stops and Joe, on instinct, walks up to the doors, only to find it not opening. The trains then leaves, leaving Joe frantically looking at his watch and back to the leaving train.

While that was happening, a door came to view that had a lot of mails stuck through the mail door-way (I have no idea what it's called, seeing that I never had one of those openings). It is later revealed that it is Tachikawa Mimi's house.

Koushiro is then seen running out of his house carrying a backpack and his laptop. He then makes a large turn towards an apartment.

Ishida Yamato and Takaishi Takeru are then seen watching a TV at their grandmother's house. When their grandmother comes in with some snacks, Yamato looks at the TV to see the Baseball Scores (they're watching baseball) being messed up and random numbers is inputted in.

Another view is Hikari and Naruto waiting with Hikari's friends for the birthday party to start. They turn around to ring the door bell, which Naruto pushes, and waits. The door opens to reveal one of Hikari's friends, and the birthday girl. The girls rose up their presents and enter the house, as Naruto waves good bye to Hikari and yells to take care.

The view changes to Naruto walking to who knows where, caring a backpack along. He looks at Mt. Fuji and grins, running towards it.

The constantly changing scenes stop with Taichi looking through the fridge, looking for food. He takes his head out of the fridge and turns to his mom.

"Hey mom, isn't there anything to eat?"

Yuuko only answers with a small "Hm?" and resumes taking care of the groceries. Taichi then slumps on his shoulders as he searched through the fridge again. "Man, Hikari gets to go to a birthday party and eat cake while Naruto is out doing whatever…"

It was then that Yuuko answers. "Then I'll make you a cake."

Taichi turns to his mom with a slight of doubt on his face. "Really...?"

Yuuko sighed. "Really. Get some eggs ready for me please?"

"Alright!"

The door bell is then rung. Taichi closes the fridge and proceeds to walk to the door, carrying an egg along the way. Yuuko on the other hand searched through her groceries to find flour. Taichi opens the door to see a panting Koushiro. "Yo Koushiro, come on in."

Koushiro takes a deep breath and manages to make out, "The… the egg…"

"Huh?"

Koushiro frantically yells, "The egg hatched!"

Taichi looks at Koushiro strangely as he turns his head slowly to the egg he is currently holding. "Uh…"

"Not that one! A Digimon Egg!"

With that, Koushiro walked in.

"Ah, Koushiro-kun, welcome!"

"Th-thank you…"

* * *

><p>(Later)<p>

The computer screen has two windows. One is for chatting; the other held a small squid-like creature with one orange eye.

"What's up with this thing? It looks like a jellyfish!"

Koushiro moved the mouse as he answered back. "It's a new type of Digimon."

"It's kinda cute! So, what's with him?"

Koushiro looked at his "leader" friend. "This Digimon was made from every fragment from computer bugs that merged into one egg." Koushiro then took a lick of his ice cream bar. Taichi looked at Koushiro weirdly. "And how do you know all this?" Koushiro answered, "Well, my net friend in L.A. decrypted the data from the egg shell. He's only in elementary school, but he also goes to college." Taichi paused before he narrowed his eyes. "I'm also an elementary student and I only go to an elementary school…"

*BLIP*

The sound turned their attention back to the computer screen, only to find the little Digimon in a different body. It was blue and was shaped like a 4-fingered monster. It also had two rabbit-like ears coming out.

"I-it evolved…?"

A sound came from the computer as another window opened, with the word: "Onakasuita (I'm hungry)…?"

Taichi placed an arm on the desk. "Wha? It's hungry?"

The screen then changes into a maze (Think Pac-Man) and the blue Digimon is shown eating letters. Koushiro takes one look and states, "It eats data to grow… and it's eating a lot… Right now it's only in baby form, but once it starts growing and evolves, it's gonna eat the whole net!"

Taichi looked at his companion with a worried face. "What happens if it eats data?"

Koushiro looked back at Taichi. "Then every computer in the world will go haywire!"

"Th-that's bad isn't it!"

* * *

><p>(Elsewhere)<p>

"Welcome!"

*BLIP*

"That'll be 125 yen- (roughly 1 dollar and 25 cents, divide it by a hundred) Wha! One, ten, thousand, ten thousand, hundred thousand… Th-that will be one million and 125 yen…"

Sounds of coins hitting the floor were heard.

* * *

><p>(Elsewhere)<p>

"Welcome!"

"Hm… one million…?"

Sounds of switching products.

"One million… Again?"

* * *

><p>(Elsewhere)<p>

"Welcome!"

Naruto is seen walking through a convenient store, looking for instant noodles. He takes one off and looks at the price.

"One million YEN!"

He rubs his eyes and looks again. "O-one million…"

He switches the ramen and looks at the price.

"One million…"

He takes a dozen ramens and looks at each of them. "One million… one million… one million… one million… one milli-…"

He looks up at the sky screaming, "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?"

* * *

><p>(Back at the Yagami resident)<p>

"There have been reports saying that cash registers in super markets and convenient stores are malfunctioning all around the nation… and-…"

Yuuko looks at the news and sighs. "Lucky I went shopping early this morning…" She then knocks on the door that Naruto and Taichi shares. "Taichi! I'm coming in!" She opens the door only to have Taichi run pass her, resulting her to hold the drinks that she made for both Taichi and Koushiro up into the air. "Whoa! What's with the hurry?"

"We're gonna use Dad's computer!"

Yuuko blinked as she held the drinks high again as Koushiro ran passed her. "A-at least drink these?"

Koushiro, upon hearing that, stops and makes a u-turn and takes a cup, drinking all of it in one gulp. Yuuko blinked. "You were that thirsty huh?"

"Thank you for the drink!"

* * *

><p>(Susumu's (Taichi and Hikari's Dad) Room)<p>

"Alright, how do you do it?"

"I'll do it!"

Taichi turns to see Koushiro placing his laptop on the chair. Koushiro then proceeded to take the computer down to the floor along with the hard drive.

"Is this computer connected to the internet?"

"Uh? Y-yeah, something called… an ISDN…"

Koushiro then turned the computer on and proceeded to activate his laptop. While he was preparing, Taichi turned to him. "Hey, will we be able to erase that jellyfish thing from the internet?"

"Erase it? How?" Koushiro asked as he plugged his laptop to the computer.

"I don't know, like tell the phone company or a computer specialist…"

"That'll be a waste of our time. My friend in L.A. told various scientists about it, but they wouldn't even lend an ear to him…"

The two then watched as Koushiro finished updating and a window opened, showing not the baby-staged Digimon, but a clown-like figure with a large mouth and what appears to be four eyes, two on the face, and two below the mouth. It has two large hands and tentacle feet instead of two normal ones. Both Taichi and Koushiro gasped. "I-it evolved again!"

"It's now in Rookie level."

Taichi glared at the screen. "This is bad…" He turned to Koushiro. "This is bad Koushiro!"

Koushiro only typed through his laptop. "We have to delete it now…"

"How!"

"Well…"

"Can we only sit and wait as it evolves further!"

There was then silence between the two as they thought about what to do.

Taichi then slumped his head. "Hah… if only Agumon was here…"

"Taichi~…"

"Agumon…"

"Taichi~!"

"Agumon, if only you were here…"

"TA-I-CHI!"

"Huh!"

Taichi stood up as Koushiro turned to his laptop.

"Agumon! Is that you? Where are you Agumon!"

"Taichi-san, look!"

Taichi turned to see a window opening up in Koushiro's laptop, revealing an old man and a familiar yellow mini-t-rex. The t-rex jumped up and down. "Taichi~!"

Both Taichi and Koushiro softened their gaze.

"Agumon~"

"Gennai-san is also there!"

"Ohohohoho, long time no see"

*POP*

"Koushiro-han, have you been well?"

"Tentomon!"

A door then appeared in the wall and opened to reveal 8 more figures.

"Piyomon, Gabumon, Palmon, everyone else too…!"

Gennai then looked up at the pair. "By the way, do you know about him?"

Both Taichi and Koushiro nodded. "Yeah, the new Digimon that appeared in the net, right?"

Gennai chuckled. "Ohohoho, I knew that you would notice…"

Agumon then looked up. "Taichi, be careful, he's a very aggressive Digimon."

Tentomon looked up. "If you leave him alone, bad things will happen!"

Koushiro nodded. "Yeah, but how do we defeat him? Much less delete him…"

Agumon spoke up. "Taichi, we'll fight!"

"A-agumon… but…"

Gabumon then spoke up. "We'll enter the net…"

"… And like how you all saved the Digital World…" Patamon continued.

Kitsumon, or rather, Kyuubi scoffed, saying, "… Besides, it's our turn to save your world now… So don't complain!"

"Kitsumon…"

Taichi nodded. "Alright, we're counting on you! Koushiro! Your digivice!"

Koushiro grinned, holding the digivice in his hands. "It's right here!"

Taichi nodded. "Alright, using our digivices, we'll evolve you guys to power you up!" With that, Taichi grabbed his goggled from his neck and placed it on his fore head.

All the Digimon present yelled, "OK!" and Agumon, Tentomon proceeded to go to the exit. Gennai then looked at the two. "Alright, I'll send the Digimon down to the net, so hold on a second…"

Taichi nodded. "Alright, now to let everyone know!" He then ran out of the room, heading for the phone. He dialed a number and placed a phone near his ear.

"Hello, this is Yamagi, is Jou in?"

"…"

"Eh? Exams?"

"…"

"Middle School? Oh, I get it, yes, I understand, good bye!"

*BLIP*

"Eh? Yamato's out?"

"…"

"With Takeru? Excuse me, but where?"

"…"

"Eh? Shimane?"

Koushiro whispered out, "Shimane…" Yuuko stuck her head out of the fridge. "Koushiro-kun, would you like some Oolong tea?" Koushiro blinked before nodding. "Uh, y-yes! Thank you!"

"Then, is there a phone number where I can contact them?"

*BLIP*

"Ah, Hello?"

"Yes, may I ask who this is?"

* * *

><p>(Grandma Ishida's House)<p>

"My name is Yamagi… From Tokyo…"

"Sorry, but could you repeat that for me please?"

"Uh… Can I please talk to Yamato?"

"Ah, yes Yamato is my grandson…"

"Uh, look, there is something important that I have to discuss!"

"Ah, I see!"

*CLICK*

"Yamato~!"

* * *

><p>(Yagami household)<p>

Taichi held his face in a stupefied fashion as he held the phone in front of him. "Sh-she… hung up on me…"

"Aren't you going anywhere for Spring Break, Koushiro-kun?"

"OK! Next!"

"No, not really…"

*BLIP*

"Don't you feel like going somewhere?"

"Hello!"

* * *

><p>(Tachikawa Household)<p>

*CLICK*

"This is Mimi! Please leave a message!"

"Mimi-chan! This is Taichi! Please call me back as soon as you get this message! Thanks!"

*CLICK*

* * *

><p>(Yagami Household)<p>

Taichi sighed as he hung up the phone. "Ah dang it, all of them…"

Koushiro on the other hand was pouring cheese (or is it sugar? Salt?) and looked at Taichi. "What about Naruto-san?"

Taichi perked at this. "Ah, right!"

He picked up the phone only to stop. "Uh… he's nowhere right now…"

Koushiro looked at him. "Huh?"

Taichi mechanically turned to his computer whiz friend. "H-he's walking around Tokyo, so I have no idea where he is…"

Koushiro sighed. "What about Hikari-san or Sora-san?"

Taichi nodded and turned to his mom who was mixing the batter for the cake. "Neh, Okaa-san, do you know the phone number where the house that Hikari is having her birthday party?" Yuuko though wasn't paying any attention. Koushiro was still shaking the mixer (?) and was asking if he was doing it right. Yuuko nodded. "Yes, you're doing fine, just make sure not to get any lumps ok?"

"Kaa-san!"

Yuuko sighed as she turned to her son. "Yes, yes, there's a memo with the number on it!"

Taichi looked around the phone and found the memo. He dialed the number and placed the phone on his ear.

* * *

><p>(Hikari's Location)<p>

"Happy birthday!"

A very decorated birthday cake with 9 candles (what? I know that the original movie had 8, but since in **jungo4754**'s story, both Naruto and Hikari were 9, I had to make them 9, right?) is seen. All of Hikari's friends were surrounding it but her, which led to them looking at Hikari as she talked on the phone.

"Eh? I can't leave yet! We still haven't blow on the candles yet!"

"Ok! Then come home after you blow out the candles!"

"But…"

"No buts! It's an emergency!"

"Then, have you called Naruto-kun?"

"Err… I have no idea where he is and he doesn't have a phone, remember?"

"Then call him using that Chakra Crystal that he gave us, remember that it allows him to communicate with us through tele-… telepa-… telafashi?"

"…"

"Onii-chan?"

*SLAP*

"Why didn't I think of that! And it's telepathy! And thanks!"

*CLICK*

Hikari sighed.

* * *

><p>(Yagami Household)<p>

"Um, Koushiro…"

Koushiro looked up from his shaking. "Yes?"

"C-can you… call Sora for me?"

Koushiro looked at Taichi oddly. "Huh? Sora-san? Shouldn't it be better if you call her?"

"Just call her! Here, catch!"

"Woah!"

Koushiro then caught the phone before it could crash onto the sugar (Salt? Cheese?). "Sheesh… H-hey! Where are you going!"

Tiachi turned to him as he ran to his room. "To call Naruto!"

Koushiro raised a brow as he cocked his head to the side, a question mark appearing besides him. "Huh?"

* * *

><p>(Taichi and Naruto's Room)<p>

"Where is it? Where is- AH! Found it!"

Taichi backed away from his bed as he brought a light blue crystal in front of him. Is shone from the light and appeared to have something swirling inside. _"Ok, concentrate…"_

* * *

><p>(Elsewhere)<p>

Naruto dragged himself along the road as he headed for the train station. "Argh… because the price was so high, I ended up not buying any ramen…" Naruto looked at the sky and saw a plane flying above him. "Haah… reminds me of the time when me, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi-sensei jumped across the trees. Heh, memories…" Naruto then sensed a tug in his mind. He looked around and ran to the nearest aisle, sitting Indian-style and concentrating.

*PING*

"_Naruto!"_

"_Taichi? What's up?"_

"_Come back immediately! There's an emergency!"_

"_Huh? Why?"_

"_Argh! I don't have time to explain!"_

"_Just give me a short summary then!"_

"_Alright! …"_

"_Uh… Taichi?"_

"_Digimon…"_

Naruto shocked. _"I'll be right there in a minute!"_

"'_Kay!"_

Naruto then opened his eyes and smiled. "Finally something worth to do!" He was about to run when a growl escaped his stomach. He sweat-dropped. "Alright! When I get home, I'll ask Yuuko-san to make me something!" He then proceeded to jump on the building rooftops and ran to the Yagami Household.

* * *

><p>(Yagami Household)<p>

"Ok, transfer complete!" Koushiro yelled. The computer screen showed the digimon that evolved and Tentomon along with Agumon transferring to the Internet.

Koushiro turned to Taichi. "So? Where's Naruto-san?"

Taichi looked at him. "How should I know? He's coming right now!"

*SLUMP*

"WAH!"

"Naruto!"

Naruto is then seen panting and lying on the floor, sweating drastically also. Koushrio blinked. "Wha?"

"Naruto! Where were you!"

Naruto panted as he raised a hand up. "Shi-…. Shizuo-… ka …"

Koushiro widened his eyes. "You were at the Shizuoka District! How did you get here so fast!"

Naruto panted again before raising his hand up again. "Ka-… Pant… Kawarimi with Kage… Kage Bunshin…"

Taichi sweat-dropped. "How does that work?"

"Switch… places… with the… Kage Bunshin… which I left behind… Making a line… towards here… takes up a lot… of Chakra though…"

Koushiro and Taichi sweat-dropped.

*PLINK*

The two then changed their direction to the computer as two fox-like digimon appeared. One yellow the other red. "Renamon! Kitsumon!"

"Hello Taichi-san, Koushiro-san..."

"Yo, is Kit there?"

Taichi nodded. "Yeah, he just got here, Naruto! You got your digivice!"

The only response he got was a raise of hand with the orange and blue device in it.

Koushiro nodded. "Ok, Renamon, Kitsumon, I'm going to transfer you two to the Network too, ok?"

The two nodded before disappearing in a light. It was then Naruto came back to the room after drinking some Oolong Tea that Yuuko gave him.

"Ok, so what's the situation?"

Koushiro kept typing along as the four Digimon went through the Firewall. Taichi turned to him. "Well, there was a virus which turned out to be a new type of Digimon. This Digimon, however, feeds on data in the network, which could cause a catastrophe around the world! So it's up to us to defeat it!"

"Not only that, it evolved twice, meaning that it is now in Rookie Form"

Naruto nodded, taking in the info. "Alright, Renamon, Kyuubi, let's kick some Digimon ass!"

"Ok Naruto-san!"

"Hn, you read my mind Gaki…"

* * *

><p>Four Digimon are seen, "flying" through the tube as they headed for the Net.<p>

"Yosh, Taichi, Koushiro, Naruto! We're here!"

A picture of Taichi showed up.

"Ok! We're counting on you!"

Then Koushiro showed up.

"The digimon still doesn't know that we're here, so we should be able to ambush it!"

And finally, Naruto came up.

"Alright, you guys! Make sure to kick that Digimon's ass for good!"

Both Renamon and Kyuubi sweat-dropped at their partner's way of saying to defeat the Digimon. They sighed as the net came up to view. It was all white with several colored gears around as wallpaper. Agumon took one look and commented, "So this is what the internet looks like, needs a new wallpaper…"

Kitsumon looked at him. "No time to discuss about that, look! I see it!"

Sure enough, the Digimon was eating away data as if it was an endless supply of noodles, which reminded Naruto that he didn't eat yet.

* * *

><p>"Wait a sec!"<p>

With that, he ran out. Taichi sweat-dropped while Koushiro raised a brow. Three minutes later, Naruto came in with a bowl of instant noodles. "Ok!" He looked at his friends' faces. "What? I didn't eat yet…" Taichi sighed while Koushiro continued to look at the screen.

* * *

><p>With that, the four Digimon decided to take the assault.<p>

Tentomon readied his electricity. "Should we go now?"

Agumon and Renamon nodded. "Ok!" Kitsumon only nodded and readied his fire.

"Super Shocker!"

The lightning from Tentomon's wings shot forward and shocked the Digimon, rendering it paralyzed.

"Pepper Breathe!"

"Diamond Storm!"

Bullets of fire and purple diamond shot out of Agumon's mouth and Renamon's hands as they were exploded at the Digimon. Kitsumon took this as an initiative and burst fire in his hand. He then thrust his arm forward, shouting:

"Fox Fire!"

A fire in a shape of a fox's head shot out and blasted the remains of the Digimon. Taichi and the others cheered, only for it to be cut off by Kyuubi, who yelled, "Hold on! We're not finished!" Sure enough, when the clouds gave away, showing the Digimon unscathed. Suddenly, a window opened on Koushiro's laptop, with the Japanese Katakanas for "A-So-Bu?" ("asobu" – "Let's play?")

In the Internet where the Digimon were, a window opened up next to Agumon, showing Taichi. "Let's play? What's he talking about?"

A window then appeared next to Kyuubi and Renamon as Naruto showed in it. "How the hell should we know! Let's just hurry up and beat it!"

Another window opened next to Tentomon as Koushiro appeared in it. "Tentomon, let's digivolve!"

The Digimon nodded before floating up.

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

Suddenly, their digivices glowed and data scanned out of it.

*Theme Music: Brave Heart, by Ayumi Miyazaki*

* * *

><p>(Elsewhere)<p>

People from all over the world shocked and leaned closer to their computer and laptop's screen as they watch the scene play out. The data rose and landed on the four Digimon.

"Agumon… Shinka (Digivolve to)...!"

"Tentomon… Shinka...!"

"Kitsumon… Shinka…!"

"Renamon… Shinka…!"

A light shined on the Digimon as they transformed into a large t-rex with brown mask and horns, a huge beetle-like figure with four arms and a helmet of some sort completed with a horn, and two foxes with nine tails and fire coming out of it.

"Greymon!"

"Kabuterimon!"

"ChaosKyuubimon!"

"Kyuubimon!"

The four Champion Form Digimon got ready to fight. The odd Digimon, which Koushiro researched and came up with the name, now named Keramon, turned around and shot red flares from its mouth.

"Woah!"

The blast nearly shot Kyuubi, now known as ChaosKyuubimon, and caused a huge explosion behind him. Kyuubi whistled. "Damn, a blast of that caliber could have killed me in an instant…"

Naruto looked at Kyuubi. "Now isn't the time to faze over its strength! We gotta find a way to defeat it!"

The other Digimon dodged the blasts as Kabuterimon flew closer.

"Electro Shocker!"

A ball of electricity shot out and hit the ground as Keramon dodged each orb. Greymon then stepped up along with Kyuubimon.

"Nova Blast!"

"Fox Tail Inferno!"

A huge blast of fire came out of Greymon's mouth as small fireballs flew out of Kyuubimon's tails and shot forward. The blasts landed a hit on Keramon. Kabuterimon and the others stopped flying and flew next to each other. Windows opened with Taichi, Koushiro and Naruto in each of them.

"Yes!"

"That was easy!"

Koushiro was the only one who was worried. "W-wait!"

The clouds that covered Keramon started to disperse as a new Digimon emerged from it. This Digimon was spider-like, but had only 6 legs. The legs looked like a bunch of wires clumped together making one huge wire, which connected the feet to the cocoon-like body. Its head had one horn and its eyes green, was also connected to the body by the wires.

Taichi widened his eyes.

"It… it evolved again!"

Naruto gritted his teeth.

"Dammit! What does it take to get rid of this guy!"

Koushito appeared next to them.

"Don't worry! It's still a Champion, like our Digimon …"

Greymon and Kabuterimon landed on the wall and waited as Kyuubimon and Kyuubi floated next to them. The new Digimon turned around and glared at them. It then jumped, making the Digimons gasp. The Digimon landed on the wall and continued to jump as it headed for the Digimon, making them jump and evade that Digimon. Both Greymon and Kyuubimon attacked with Nova Blast and Fox Tail Inferno as it hit the Digimon.

"Did it work!"

The breather was only taken away as the Digimon flew out of the clouds, heading for the four Digimon. The Digimon retracted its limbs and neck and shot to the Digimon like a cannon. Kabuterimon and Kyuubi both shot Electro Shocker and Kitsune Cannon (watered down version of the Bijuudama) out of their mouths and towards the new Digimon, only for it to be deflected by the body, acting like a shield.

"What the!"

The Digimon then passed by the DigiDestin's Digimon as it stopped at the wall, calmly landing on it.

Kabuterimon was bewildered by the defense that the Digimon had. "No effect? What's going on here?"

The Digimon then jumped to the side, opening its mouth to reveal a small cannon and shot rounds of bullets towards the four Digimon. The Digimon managed to dodge most of them but a few rounds hit both Kabuterimon and Kyuubimon. Kyuubi and Greymon looked at them.

"Kabuterimon!"

"Kyuubimon!"

They managed to yell out their names before they were too shot at.

"GAH!"

"Greymon!"

"Kyuubi!"

Taichi-san, Naruto-san. I get it now!"

"Huh?"

"This Digimon isn't a Champion, it's an Ultimate!"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Geez, thanks for stating the obvious!"

Taichi gritted his teeth. "Anyway, we gotta evolve to Ultimates too!"

ChaosKyuubimon and Kyuubimon managed to recover faster than the other two. Kyuubi looked at the three humans. "We'll distract it while you guys evolve!"

Greymon shook his head. "W-wait! But if it's an Ultimate, then-…!"

Kyuubimon glared at him. "Anyway, you two need to evolve!"

Taichi and Koushiro nodded. "Greymon!" "Kabuterimon!"

Both Greymon and Kabuterimon nodded. "Alright, we'll leave it to you Kyuubimon, ChaosKyuubimon (I don't know if they still call him Kyuubi or by his Digimon name…)!"

Both of them nodded before heading for the Digimon. Koushiro typped throughout his laptop and found what he was looking for. "Ok, the Digimon is Infermon, an Ultimate Level Digimon. Be careful you two!"

Both of the foxes gave an uttered grunt before shooting off series of Fox Tail Inferno and Kitsune Cannon. Kabuterimon and Greyomn backed off. The digivices then shined as it passed a light through the Digi Crests, letting it shine on both Digimon.

"Greymon… Chou Shinka (Super Digivolve)…!"

"Kabuterimon… Chou Shinka…!"

The Digimon began to transform again. Both Kyuubimon and Kyuubi continued to attack before Infermon fired more rounds of bullets, each of them landing on both the foxes and making them de-digivolve back to Renamon and Kitsumon.

"Kyuubi! Renamon!"

Naruto looked at his partners before looking at Kabuterimon and Greymon, who were just half-way through evolving. "Come on...!"

"MetalGreymon!"

"AtlurKabuterimon!"

But then, Infermon jumped towards the two evolving Digimon, back into its cocoon-form. Taichi and the others gasped.

"What is it-…!"

"Dang it!"

"It's attacking while we're digivolving…"

Sure enough, Infermon shot more rounds of bullet, landing each hit on both MetalGreymon and AtlurKabuterimon, de-digivolving them back to Agumon and Tentomon. Infermon only giggled as it made an exit out of data and escaping through it.

"Damn it! Agumon, are you alright!"

Agumon looked Taichi. "Yeah, sorry Taichi…"

Tentomon also looked at Koushiro. "We're sorry Koushiro-han, we got shot…"

Koushiro smiled weakly. "It's ok…"

Naruto growled as he swore. "Damn it, with every time it gains, the more it gets stronger... We can't risk any more time to be taken away!"

Koushiro sighed. "But then, we have to let them rest for a while…"

Taichi nodded. "Yeah, we need all the energy that we need…"

* * *

><p>(Real World)<p>

Taichi swore as he slammed his fist on the floor. "Dammit, attacking during digivolving, isn't that cheating!"

Naruto sighed.

Suddenly, Koushiro turned to the others. "Ah, Naruto-san, Taichi-san, there's an email from a boy in Australia…" Naruto looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Australia? That's pretty far off…"

Taichi leaned closer. "What's it say?"

Koushiro nodded. "It says: -That's the first time I've ever seen a Digital Monster…-" Naruto scoffed. "Well duh…"

Taichi sighed. "So he was watching huh?"

Koushiro dragged the mouse down. "And this one is from Singapore: -It was four on one and yet you still lost. Are they that weak?-" Naruto snapped. "Well I'd like to see you try and beat this guy!"

Taichi nodded in agreement. "Well he was an Ultimate, while ours were Champions…!"

Koushiro nodded. "And there's a lot more… Ah! Here's one from that jellyfish!"

The window then opened to show the Digimon in its Ultimate Form, with the Hiraganas: "-Moshi Moshi Moshi Moshi Moshi Moshi Moshi Moshi Moshi Moshi Moshi Moshi…-" Taichi twitched his eyes. "What the hell is this guy saying!"

"THIS IS BAD!"

Naruto held his ears tightly in pain as Taichi turned to Koushiro. "What!"

Koushiro pointed at the monitor. "Look! The address! He's now in the NTT system!"

"NTT?"

"We have to hurry and contact EVERYONE!"

Naruto winced in pain again. "Ok, one more person to yell is definitely gonna find himself on top of the flag pole tomorrow morning!"

Both Taichi and Koushiro chuckled nervously.

* * *

><p>Infermon was in the center of a program, calling random numbers and address all at once.<p>

* * *

><p>"Eh? I can't leave yet Naruto-kun!"<p>

"Huh? The party's still on?"

"Nn…"

"Aw man, and we're in the middle of a crisis too!"

"What's going on Naruto-kun?"

"Hikari!"

Hikari turned to the side to see her friends looking at her confusingly as they played a card game. She chuckled weakly. "Oh, Naruto-kun's just asking if I was doing ok…"

The girl perked at this. It seems that Naruto already gained popularity all in one year. Wow…

"Well, if you're too busy, I'll just call the others then, thanks Hikari-chan!"

"'Kay, bye…"

*BLIP*

* * *

><p>Naruto groaned. "Damn it!"<p>

*BLIP*

*BOOP BOOP BOOP BOOP*

"What the? Busy signal? Kusso!"

*BLIP*

*BOOP BOOP BOOP BOOP*

"Busy again…"

*BLIP*

*BOOP BOOP BOOP BOOP*

"Even Jou-san…"

*BLIP*

*BOOP BOOP BOOP BOOP*

"Takeru and Yamato too!"

Naruto dropped the phone and turned to Koushiro and Taichi. "Guys, everyone's busy!" Koushiro turned to him. "What about Sora-san?" Naruto groaned. "I already called her!"

*BRING BRING BRING*

The three turned to the phone. Naruto took it and answered. "Hello!"

"Moshi Moshi Moshi Moshi Moshi…"

Naruto widened his eyes as he slowly lowered the phone. Taichi turned to him. "What's wrong!" Naruto looked at him with fear in his eyes for the first time (to the kids in this world, not his old one). "I-… It's that Digimon …"

Taichi and Koushiro widened their eyes. "This isn't good…"

* * *

><p>*BRING BRING BRING*<p>

Scenes of people were just minding their own businesses when their phones, cell phones, and telephones start ringing. It was then that they picked up when Infermon spoke to them.

* * *

><p>"What the hell is going on!"<p>

Koushiro looked at his friends. "It means that the Digimon is hacking the telephone line and is repeatedly and randomly calling numbers! What he's doing is bringing the whole system down!"

Taichi looked at him. "Then what can we do! If the phones won't work, then we can't contact them and the Internet will be…!"

Naruto gritted his teeth. He knows that without any connections, they're doom. Luckily he sent out clones before he set foot inside the house. They were probably off to find everyone right now.

* * *

><p>(But then…)<p>

NarutoA was running down the sidewalk when a soccer ball hit him in the face. "GAH!"

*POOF*

"Hey hurry up!"

"Alright! Hmm, I swore I saw a person here…"

* * *

><p>(Elsewhere)<p>

NarutoB was just about to knock on the door where Hikari was at the party when the door suddenly opened, causing him to poof out.

*POOF*

"Ara? I thought there was someone outside, must be my imagination…"

* * *

><p>(Elsehwere)<p>

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!"

NarutoC just arrived at Mimi's house only to find that she was gone for the break, only to come back when school starts again.

NarutoC groaned as he dispelled himself.

*POOF*

* * *

><p>(Elsewhere)<p>

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"_Oi! Sora-san! Open up!"_

*KNOCK KNOCK*

*Twitch, twich*

"_OI! SORA-SAN! I said to open UP-…!"_

*BAM* *POOF*

"SHUT UP NARUTO!"

…

"Eh? Naruto…?"

* * *

><p>(Elsewhere)<p>

NarutoE was running down the road when he felt a tight sensation in his memory lane. "Ugh… Everyone else dispelled already? Crap, then that means that I'm the only one left! Gotta pick off a notch!"

With that, NarutoE concentrated Chakra onto his legs and ran off in super speed, hoping to get to Shimame.

* * *

><p>(Back at Yagami Household)<p>

Naruto, Taichi and Koushiro were freaking out and watching Koushiro type through the computer when suddenly, Naruto felt a tug in his mind and then he had a freaked out face on.

Taichi saw this and asked, "What's up Naruto?"

Naruto mechanically turned to him. "All but one of my clones all dispelled…" Taichi twitched an eye.

"AH!"

"What!"

Koushiro mechanically turned to the two. "Th-… The Internet… got disconnected…" And then Taichi and Naruto mechanically turned to the screen (?).

"Eh~…?" "Shit…"

* * *

><p>(The Living Room)<p>

The microwave is on and a cake is now being baked inside. Yuuko was watching TV where the news announced that right now, the telephone lines are experiencing technical difficulties. Yuuko sighed. "A lot of things are happening today…" She then noticed Koushiro running out of her husband's room. "Ah, Koushiro-kun, going home already?"

Koushiro looked at her and bowed. "Yes, but I'll be right back!"

With that, he was gone. Meanwhile, both Taichi and Naruto dragged their feet across the floor when they reached the couch. When they did, they leaned on it and fell face first.

"Kaa-chan…"

"What's wrong Taichi? Naruto-kun?"

Naruto mumbled through his covered face. "It's all over~…"

Yuuko raised a brow. "What are you talking about?"

* * *

><p>(Yamato's Grandmother's house)<p>

"Ah, that feels good…"

Takeru looked at the news as he massaged his grandma's back using shiatsu. He turned his head to see his older brother calling the phone. Yamato was on the phone trying to call back Taichi, but the line was busy.

*BOOP BOOP BOOP*

Yamato stared at the phone. "Busy? What did he want anyway?"

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

"Takeru! Can you get that?"

"Uh, sure!"

Yamato took over the massaging as he looked at the news as it said something about using emergency voice mailing system.

*SLIDE* *SLUMP*

"AH! Naruto!"

Yamato raised a brow at the door to confirm if that blonde haired kid was really here. Sure enough, Naruto dragged his legs and fell to the floor. "D-damn it… My legs hurt… so much…" Takeru chuckled as Yamato stared at Naruto with a sweat-drop. "What's up Naruto?"

Naruto forced himself up. "Is there a computer!" Tamato looked at him. "This is Shimame, there are no computers…" Naruto swore as he looked at the news. His eyes widened. "That's it!"

* * *

><p>(Yagami Household)<p>

"That's it!"

Naruto turned to his adopted older brother. "What's it?"

Taichi turned to him. "The emergency voice mailing system! We can use that to contact the others!"

With that, he ran to the phone, picked it up, and dialed a number.

* * *

><p>At the same time, Naruto (clone) picked up the phone and dialed a number.<p>

He threw the phone at Yamato, who nearly caught it. "What the hell!"

"Talk to the mailing system!"

"And why should I do that!"

"GAH! Talk to the mailing system so that Taichi and the others will know that you called!"

Yamato looked at Naruto weirdly as the phone rang. "Huh!"

*BLIP*

"Yamato! If you hear this, please reply!"

* * *

><p>*BLIP*<p>

"Jou! Give me a response when you get this!"

*BLIP*

"Hikari? I told you to come home didn't I!"

*BLIP*

"Sora! Look, I'm sorry about yesterday! I promise that I'll make it up, so please reply back!"

* * *

><p>Sora was in front of the Yagami household and was about to ring the doorbell when she changed her mind and walked back home.<p>

"Taichi no baka…"

* * *

><p><span>"Mimi-chan, when you get this, please answer back! Thanks!"<span>

With that, Taichi hung up. "Whew, that was all of it…"

Naruto stared at him. "You really are determined aren't you?" Taichi glared at him. "Of course! We need everyone's help if we're gonna defeat this guy!"

"Ara!"

Both Taichi and Naruto looked at Yuuko as she walked up to them. "What wrong Yuuko-san?"

Yuuko pouted a bit before handing a post card to Taichi. "This came from Mimi-chan."

"EH! Mimi-cha-…! Wh-where is she now!"

Taichi flipped the postcard to see a familiar picture of Diamond Head located in Honolulu, Hawaii (somewhere I should be very familiar with). He twitched his eyes, "Ha-… Hawaii!"

* * *

><p>The scene changes to a familiar brown haired girl wearing a two-piece swim suit and a white hat. She stretched as she yelled out, "Hawaii is so NICE~!"<p>

* * *

><p>Taichi twitched his eyes as he stared at the card. Naruto raised a brow as he waved a hand in front of Taichi's head. "Oi, ooooooii, Taichi, you dead? Hello?"<p>

The sound of the door opening told them that Koushiro was back. "I'm back!" That said it. Koushiro walked in to see Taichi staring at the postcard that Mimi sent. "Um, Taichi-san, you ok?"

Taichi only wobbled as he dropped back onto the couch.

* * *

><p>(Susumo's study...)<p>

"Hawaii, huh?"

Naruto stared between Taichi and Koushiro. "Oi, I don't get it, but where's this 'Hawaii'...?"

Koushiro turned to their second youngest member in the group. "Hawaii is a group of chain islands that resides in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. There are 7 main islands; the largest named after the whole chains itself. It's one of the states of the U.S." Naruto nodded, not really fond of Geography, but at least know most of the countries. "I get it..."

Koushiro turned back to the computer. "But then again, we're not that tight as a group, aren't we?" Taichi then turned to their smartest member. "By the way, where did you go?"

Koushiro turned to Taichi, holding what looked like a phone. "A satellite cell phone, with this, we don't have to connect to the NNT switch to use the internet and we can connect directly into a foreign access point." Both Taichi and Naruto nodded. "Makes sense..."

Taichi then opened his eyes. "But then, can we connect to Yamato with that?"

Koushiro shook his head as he clicked. "That won't be possible...Local calls still go through the switches..." Taichi lay back onto the floor. "Aww man... What's with that!"

Koushiro smiled a bit. "Well then, why don't we check on any messages then?" Naruto nodded. "Yeah!" He then reached for the phone.

"Play back message... *BEEP*"

"Hello? This is Yamato, Naruto's here, but, what did you want?"

All three smiled before Koushiro and Taichi stared at Naruto who blinked. "What? How am I supposed to know that my clone reached Yamato and Takeru?" Taichi rolled his eyes as he punched down the numbers.

* * *

><p>*BEEP*<p>

"Do you two have your Digivices?"

Both Yamato and Takeru blinked. "Koushiro...?"

* * *

><p>*BEEP*<p>

"We have them..."

"Oi, what's going on?"

Taichi then handed the phone to Koushiro who dialed the number.

* * *

><p>*BEEP*<p>

"Please get to a computer as fast as you can, there's a new digimon in the net. We need your help to fight!"

Both Yamato and Takeru looked at each other. "That's not good..." Takeru said.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you...!" NarutoE commented.

* * *

><p>*BEEP*<p>

"Well, we have our digivices, but Obaa-chan doesn't have any computer..."

Taichi and Koushiro blinked before having a freaked out face on. Naruto came in and saw this. "Hey, what's up?" Taichi turned to him. "Yamato and Takeru's Grandma as no computer..." Naruto twitched in annoyance.

"I-I don't think there is one in all of Shimane..."

Taichi dropped onto his back and groaned. "Damn it! We're screwed!" Koushiro pushed the buttons and spoke into the phone. "Please try and find a computer as fast as possible!" he said as Taichi got back up.

* * *

><p><span>"I'm sure that there's a computer somewhere!"<span>

Yamato, Takeru and NarutoE nodded at each other and ran out the door.

"Hurry Takeru!"

"Ok!"

* * *

><p>(Taichi)<p>

Koushiro was busy trying to connect the internet as Taichi and Naruto planned together on what to do to go against the virus Digimon. Suddenly, Koushiro smiled. "Alright! We're connected!"

Taichi and Naruto turned to Koushiro, smiles on their faces. "Alright!" "I knew we could count on you, Koushiro!" The three watched as the internet got reconnected, only to frown.

"Ahh...! Th-this is bad!" Koushiro yelled, making Naruto wince. "The Digimon isn't there! Did he leave the NTT?" Koushiro grabbed the mouse to his laptop and started searching. Taichi and Naruto both looked at the monitor before...

"H-hey... Koushiro..."

The three looked at the monitor as a mail came. The mail opened to reveal it was from Infermon, saying "Peek-a-boo!" Naruto twitched his eyes as Koushiro followed the address.

"He's in America!"

"America! That's pretty far, ain't it?" Taichi asked.

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile...)<p>

NarutoE sighed for the umpteenth time as Yamato asked for a computer at their 5th stop, only to be asked what a computer was. As the three walked more, Yamato grunted out loud. "Argh, there's no way anyone in Shimane has a computer!" He explained in annoyance.

Naruto continued to walk. "Let's just keep looking..."

"Ah!"

The two looked up, seeing Takeru pointing at a house where they see...

"A computer!"

But...

"I'm sorry, but this computer isn't connected to the internet..." The lady said, as Takeru started to sniff in sadness, NarutoE sighing in defeat.

"Just let them use it..." The husband suggested.

"But Shou-chan, don't you have some delivery to do...?"

"But I feel sorry for them..."

"Like I said, it's not connected to the internet!"

"Then hook it up!"

"Shou-chan...!"

"Um... uh, p-please, don't fight..." Yamato tried to break the fight.

"This is going nowhere..." Naruto explained, palming his face.

* * *

><p>Takeru laughed in delight as he gripped onto the moped's handle. Yamato and Naruto grabbed onto the husband's back as the four rode all the way to...<p>

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile...)<p>

Infermon continued to stream the internet, eating and deleting every file, causing America into a panic.

* * *

><p>"Why that little... He's playing with us!" Taichi grunted in annoyance.<p>

"Well, even though he's an Ultimate, he's still a baby..." Koushiro commented. "Who knows what he'll do?"

Naruto sighed. "Even though I hate killing babies, we can't have this guy ruining everything in the world..." Turning to Koushiro, he asked, "Isn't there anything we can do...?"

"There'll be adults who'll realize that they're not dealing with just an ordinary virus... But I doubt they'll think that it's a Digimon's doing..." Koushiro answered, finishing off the oolong teas. "So what do we do!" Taichi asked. Koushiro narrowed his eyes. "Let Agumon and the others fight it..."

"But how..." Taichi asked.

*DING*

The sound alerted the three as t a window popped open, showing Yamato, Takeru and another Naruto on the other side. "Yamato!"

"Sorry for making you guys wait!"

"We've got our Digivices!" Takeru let out.

* * *

><p><span>"Thank Kami you got to a computer!"<span>

"Yeah, where'd you find one anyways!"

NarutoE scratched his cheek. "Erm, yeah, about that Boss..." He and Yamato looked at the side to see a Barber grumbling about kids using his computer. A few old people murmured to themselves about Yamato and Takeru being their grandma's grandkids. The two kids looked around nervously as Taichi brought them back.

"Oi, what's wrong, Yamato? Oi!"

"Erm... I-it's nothing..."

* * *

><p>"Geez, I was worried there..." Taichi muttered as Koushiro drank another cup. Naruto sweat-dropped. "How many are you gonna drink...?"<p>

* * *

><p>(Net)<p>

Agumon, Tentomon, Renamon and Kyuubi all rushed down the Net as they searched for Infermon. "Aren't the others here yet...?" Tentomon asked. Kyuubi growled. "If they were here already, then they would already be here!"

"If not, then it's up to us again to fight him!" Agumon added.

"But..."

"Agumon! Tentomon!"

"Renamon, Kitsumon!"

The four looked to their right to see their two comrades rushing next to them. "Ah! Gabumon and Patamon!" Renamon yelled.

"We're here to help!" Patamon explained. Kyuubi smirked. "Alright! Let's go!"

"Hope we're not late!"

"It's up to you, Gabumon!"

"Good luck, Patamon!"

"I'll guide you guys to him!" Koushiro said through the windows as the Digimon nodded in confirmation. "Ok!"

"This time I'll kick _his_ butt!" Agumon yelled as Kyuubi snickered. "Not unless I do it first!"

The group continued to rush through the net. They went through doors and canals before they ended up at a new webpage. The area was similar to a construction site, the only difference was that the bars were sticking out in random directions. "Nice place..." Kyuubi muttered as Gabumon looked around. Suddenly, they noticed a large sign, saying "This way...!" A huge arrow pointed at Infermon making Taichi twitch an eye as Yamato growl.

"Why that little..

"Yamato, let's go!"

"Right! Evolve to mega!"

"Right!" Gabumon and Agumon yelled simultaneously.

"We'll back you guys up!" Kyuubi yelled as Agumon and Gabumon floated up, shining in a powerful light.

"Gabumon/Agumon! Warp Shinka!"

* * *

><p>*Theme Music: Brave Heart, by Miyazaki Ayumi*<p>

Everyone around the world watched as Gabumon and Agumon suddenly transformed into a large mechanoid wolf with wings and tail and a humanoid dinosaur with armor. Gabumon, now MetalGarurumon, shot out missiles and incased the ground in ice. He roared into the heavens as blue energy emitted from him. Meanwhile, large clawed gauntlets digitally appeared on Agumon's, now WarGreymon's, arms and armor on his legs. A shield appeared on his back, splitting into two with a sun-like insignia engraved on it, red aura surrounding him.

* * *

><p>"MetalGarurumon!"<p>

"WarGreymon!"

The two Mega's flew down just as Infermon looked up. WarGreymon was the first to strike as Infermon was knocked around. MetalGarurumon was next as he stricked upwards.

"Alright!"

"You're doing great!"

"Patamon, you should Digivolve too!" Takeru said as Patamon agreed. "Yeah!"

Infermon looked to the side to see Patamon shining, about to Digivolve. It jumped up as Kitsumon was about to knock it away, before it suddenly started to digitalize into something else. "What the... OOF!" Kyuubi let out, being knocked into one of the bars. As the bars passed Infermon, it suddenly changed into a different Digimon. It had navy blue armor as well as dark forest green limbs and body. Its claws were the color of dark orange with white fangs on his teeth as well as bright green eyes; it also had bright orange hair.

"It evolved!" Yamato cried in surprise. "Man that's fast...!" Taichi admitted.

Suddenly, the new unknown Digimon shot off one of its clawed hands against Patamon. Patamon cried out in pain and shock as he was slammed onto the wall.  
>"Patamon!" Takeru cried out. "Patamo- Ahh!" Tentomon yelled in pain as he was also shot onto the wall. "Patamon! Tentomon!" Renamon shouted before shooting off towards the Digimon. <span>"Renamon! Look out!"<span> Naruto yelled as the Digimon forced its leg into Renamon's stomach. Renamon coughed and gagged in surprised before she was slammed onto one of the bars.

"Renamon!" Kitsumon yelled.

"Patamon! Are you ok!" Takeru asked loudly, trying to wake Patamon. "Tentomon!" Koushiro shouted as Tentomon let out a small groan. "I'm... ok... But, Patamon..."

"Patamon! I'll be right there! Patamon!" Takeru cried out, tears brimming.

* * *

><p>"Patamon...! Patamon!"<p>

Yamato clenched his fist, his anger growing as he yelled, "Look..."

* * *

><p><span>"Look at what you JUST DID!"<span> He roared as MetalGarurumon roared in his partner's emotions. He charged towards the Digimon, now known as Diablomon. "You're gonna pay!" Taichi yelled, WarGreymon charging at the same time.

"Naruto!"

"Huh!"

Naruto turned his monitor towards Kitsumon who was checking up on Renamon. "She's fine, but knocked out bad! She needs medical attention!"

"Grace Cross Freezer!" MetalGarurumon declared as missiles shot out of all the hidden compartments around his body. Diablomon jumped up and dodged every missiles before one managed to hit it. But the Digimon broke out of its icy prison, shooting off a large energy cannon out of its chest. A giant explosion occurred as it was wafted away at the same time by WarGreymon. Diablomon lashed out its claws and broke off one of WarGreymon's Dramon Destroyer. Using the same arm, WarGreymon punches Diablomon square in the face.

"Nice punch!" Naruto yelled as Taichi ordered Tentomon to take care of Patamon and Renamon.

* * *

><p>Koushiro grimaced and started to sweat a bit as his face was starting to fill up in horror and awareness.<p>

"WarGreymon! Keep attacking!"

"Keep it up Kyuubi!"

* * *

><p>Another one of WarGreymon's Dramon Destroyer was destroyed as he punched Diablomon in the face again. Kyuubi, now evolved into ChaosKyuubimon, shot off a Kitsune Cannon towards Diablomon, who shook it off.<p>

* * *

><p>"Naruto... san...!"<p>

"Go! Get 'im, Kyuubi!"

"Yeah, like that, go!"

"Taichi... san...!"

"Go go go!"

"Taichi-san!"

"What!" Taichi yelled as Koushiro got up to his feet. "I can't hold it...!"

"Hold in what?" Naruto asked.

"Bathroom... Excuse me... Have to... go... NOW!" The genius boy yelled, running out of the room. "Oi, do you have to go at a time like this? Oi!" Taichi yelled as Naruto sweat-dropped. "He drank too much Oolong Tea I guess..." Naruto deadpanned.

* * *

><p>MetalGarurumon was readying his Cocytus Breath while WarGreymon and Kyuubi charged their Gaia Force and Kitsune Cannon respectively as Diablomon was cornered.<p>

"Yosh... Finish him off!"

* * *

><p>Taichi took notice of this and held the computer close to his face. "Alright!"<p>

"Hey, don't hog it!"

* * *

><p>The three Digimon shot off their respective attacks. Diablomon snickered before jumping up and completely dodging the attack.<p>

* * *

><p>"Ah! SHIT!" Taichi yelled in frustration, hitting the computer.<p>

*Ding*

Both Naruto and Taichi paused as the computer froze and entered the "blue" state. "What..."

"The..." Naruto finished.

* * *

><p><span>"Taichi! Naruto! What's going on? WarGreymon and ChaosKyuubimon just froze!"<span> Yamato yelled as Diablomon decided to take advantage of the situation.

* * *

><p>Taichi and Naruto are seen scrambling around the floor as Koushiro stepped in. "Ah, what's going on?" Naruto growled as he grabbed Taichi by the collar. "This <em>genius<em> decided to go ahead and hit the computer and now it's not working!"

"What!"

"Hey, I said I was sorry!" Taichi yelled as Koushiro hit the "Ctrl", "Alt", and "Delete" buttons. "It's not good! You guys froze it! I'll have to restart it!"

"Like I said, I didn't do it on purpose!"

"That's why you and Sora-san get into fights!"

"I just-...! I just... got her a present for her birthday..."

"Present...?"

"Oh yeah! Didn't you get those hairclips?" Naruto asked as Taichi nodded. "Yeah... And so she says 'What, you don't like the hat I'm wearing?' and... And then we got into a fight..." Taichi explained as the group waited for the computer to reboot. "Geez..." Naruto muttered as Koushiro sighed. "That's petty..."

"But I did apologize!"

*PLING*

"Ah!"

The computer rebooted as the group huddled in. "We're getting back in!" Kourshiro shouted out as the window opened to show...

* * *

><p>...the remains of the battle.<p>

"WarGreymon!"

"Kyuubi!"

The three gasped at the damages done.

"TAICHI! KOUSHIRO! NARUTO! Where the hell have you guys been!" Yamato roared in anger as Taichi stared at WarGreymon in horror.

"W-warGreymon... WarGreymon...! WarGreymon!"

WarGreymon groaned as he opened his eyes. "Tai... ichi...!"

"Kyuubi..."

"You sure... took your damn time... Kit..." The fox Digimon muttered out.

* * *

><p>"If... If only I was there..."<p>

"-You guys lost again...-"

"Nani!"

"That was from Cambella..." Koushiro muttered. "-You were almost winning, what were you doing?- That's from Berlin-..."

"What the hell are you doing!" Taichi yelled, pushing Koushiro from his laptop. "I was just reading the e-mails from the viewers!"

"Koushiro... you... you...!"

"This isn't the time to be fighting you guys!" Naruto yelled as Yamato nodded in agreement. "We've got to stop arguing and start searching for that Digimon!"

"Keh... Stupid mail..." Taichi muttered.

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile...)<p>

Diablomon giggled as it held a clock in its hand. It swiped in front of the clock and the clock disappeared.

* * *

><p>(Our Heroes)<p>

An image of Diablomon appeared on the screen as a window opened. Katakanas appeared within the window, asking, "-TOKEI WO MOTTEIRU NOHA (it's pronounced "Nowa" in Japanese) DAAREDA?-" ("Which one had the clock?")

"Tokei...?" Takeru asked as Diablomon started splitting into two, then four, then eight, sixteen, thirty-two, sixty-four, and on and on and on. A timer was set at ten minutes and started just as Diablomon started duplicating itself.

* * *

><p>"H... he's copying himself..." Yamato muttered.<p>

"This number..." Taichi murmured. "It's not a timer... is it...?" Naruto asked nervously.

"Wh-what do we do!"

"Huh?"

"A middle school student in Taiwan who hacked the Pentagon just told me... 30 minutes ago, a nuclear missile was launched from a military base in the U.S..."

"Eh!"

"There was a bug within the computer..." Koushiro turned to the two. "It's all his doing!"

"Then... this timer's...!" Taichi asked, gazing at the number counting down.

"It's most likely a timer for when the missile will hit!"

"You're kidding me..."

"Only one was launched... Codename: Peacekeeper... Range: 20,000 Kilo, that's almost anywhere in the world... Maximum Speed, 15,000 Miles per Hour..."

"Te, how fast is it in meters...?" Naruto asked.

"Parenthesis... Mach twenty-three..." Koushiro answered, gaining shocked looks from Naruto and Taichi.

"T... twenty... three..."

"And we have no idea where it's going to hit... nor do we know where it is... It's just going to explode anywhere in 9 minutes!"

* * *

><p>Yamato stared at the screen, ignoring the grandma behind him, asking him to give something to his grandma. He shivered in fear along with Takeru, ignoring the questions behind him.<p>

* * *

><p>"Mail from Indonesia... -Please defeat the enemy.-... This one's from Armenia, -You're the only ones who can defeat that monster.-... Thailand, -Please win.-..."<p>

"Please win..." Taichi repeated. "But how can we defeat all of _this_?" He asked, gesturing to the multiple amount of Diablomon. Not even Naruto could count that many. "Damn that bastard, copying my style..." He muttered, biting his nails.

"The nuke won't explode as long as the fuse doesn't light... If this is a game, that means one of them has the clock..." Koushiro explained. "If we defeat that one, then the missile won't activate!"

"But how are we gonna find that one...?"

"Taichi..."

"We're just gonna have to defeat them one by one, huh..." Naruto muttered as Koushiro nodded. "But that's gonna take too long!" Taichi protested. Koushiro turned to him. "But... that's the only way..."

"Taichi...!"

* * *

><p>"Taichi!" WarGreymon cried out.<p>

"Huh!"

"Taichi, think straight! Leave it to me...!"

* * *

><p>"WarGreymon..."<p>

* * *

><p>"Do you know where he is?" MetalGarurumon asked as Kyuubi rose up. "Come on Kit... this isn't like you..."<p>

* * *

><p>"MetalGarurumon..."<p>

* * *

><p>"Kyuubi..."<p>

"Everyone..." Koushiro whispered, narrowing his eyes as he typed down on his laptop. "I'm sending you the address right now!"

* * *

><p>At the Net, a huge Exit opened in front of the three Digimon.<p>

"Thanks!"

"Hurry!"

* * *

><p>As Koushiro typed down, Taichi sighed. "I guess... there's no helping it..." He muttered. "Sorry..."<p>

"No problem..."

* * *

><p>"Only 7 minutes!" Yuuko said happily at the microwave.<p>

* * *

><p><span>"Seven minutes!"<span>

"S-seven...! Ahh, gotta hurry!" Jou shouted, hurrying on his test.

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile...)<p>

WarGreymon, Kyuubi, still in his ChaoKyuubimon form, and MetalGarurumon raced off through the Net as they searched for Diablomon. As the three charged, people all around the world were sending emails towards Koushiro as he read all the messages. "So much mail... -Good luck, WarGreymon- from Costa Rica... -Don't lost, MetalGarurumon- from the Phillipines... -Go ChaosKyuubimon, you can do it- from Germany ... Even more's coming in!"

* * *

><p>"Onii-chan..." Takeru whispered, tugging his older brother's shirt. "Don't give up..."<p>

"I'm not gonna give up until the end..." Yamato said in nervous confidence.

* * *

><p>"There's no way am I going to give up...!" Taichi muttered as Naruto whispered, "I'm not giving up until we beat this guy..."<p>

* * *

><p>The time ticked closer to zero as WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon and Kyuubi arrived to the Net containing the Diablomon's that had multiplied. And so, they entered. The problem was... it was all dark. Looking closer, it was all Diablomon. Diablomon to the right and Diablomon to the left. On the top and on the bottom. There were thousands and thousands of Diablomon everywhere, surrounding the three Digimon. The five DigiDestines stared in horror at all the Diablomon's around them.<p>

"Just... how many are there...?" Yamato whispered.

"4,000... no, 8,000... No, it's copying itself again!" Koushiro cried in shock. "16, 000! It's copying even more!"

Suddenly, the Diablomon stopped moving and stared at the three Digimon. Time seemed to slow down as each and every of the Diablomon shot off Catastrophe Cannon towards the DigiDestined Digimons. It was alike a rain of energy bolts as the three Digimon dodged and evaded the shots. MetalGarurumon was the first to get hit as his hind legs were shot. Later, his back and forearms. Then his head, and later, his entire body were covered in remains of his armor and smoke. Kyuubi was next as each of his tails was shot and then his head, knocking him out cold as he was also covered in smoke. "MetalGarurumon! ChaosKyuubimon!" Taichi yelled just as WarGreymon got hit on the back. "Ah!" Later, WarGreymon was also covered in smoke as rounds and rounds continued to rain on the three.

* * *

><p>"There's something wrong with WarGreymon and ChaosKyuubimon's movement!" Takeru shouted.<p>

* * *

><p>"It's because of all the email from around the world! The computer can't handle all the information, so it's slowing down WarGreymon and ChaosKyuubimon!" Koushiro explained in horror.<p>

* * *

><p><span>"They're getting hit real bad!"<span> Takeru yelled out in worry as rain after rain of attacks continued to hit the three Digimon. Koushiro hurried to his laptop and typed down an email to stop everyone from emailing. "Minna, please stop sending email! It's hindering both WarGreymon and ChaosKyuubimon!"

And just like that, the rain stopped. Everyone widened their eyes as the remains of their Digimon were shown. Taichi held his breath as Naruto started shiver in fear. Yamato tighten his fist as he watched his Digimon float in air, unmoving. "Kyuubi..." Naruto whispered. "KYUUBI!"

"WarGreymon! WarGreymon!"

"MetalGarurumon! Get up! MetalGarurumon!"

Taichi watched as light started to envelope Naruto, dragging him into the computer as Naruto willingly went through the monitor. Taichi turned his attention back onto WarGreymon, raising his hands and trying to reach his partner and friend. Suddenly, the same light enveloped him as he too went through the monitor, Yamato coming through to his left.

* * *

><p>The door opened, revealing Yuuko. "Koushiro-kun, would you like some lunch?"<p>

Her only answer was Koushiro saying, "It's no good... the emails are still coming... It's already been 5 minutes, what to do...!"

Yuuko smiled lightly, closing the door. "I think I disrupted something..." She opened the door again. "Are? Where are Taichi and Naruto?

* * *

><p>(Net...)<p>

Naruto gasped as he reached Kyuubi, who had inverted back to Kitsumon. "Kyuubi... Wake up... Come on, please...!" Next to him, Taichi and Yamato also reached their respective Digimon, trying to wake them up.

"WarGreymon..." Taichi muttered, grabbing onto WarGreymon.

Yamato reached his Digimon and held onto his neck. "MetalGarurumon... It's me, Yamato...! Can you hear me...? Wake up!"

"WarGreymon... It's Taichi, come on, please, wake up! Let's fight together! You don't have to fight alone anymore! WarGreymon!"

"Kyuubi... You've been with me since the beginning... Even though our relationship wasn't that good, you still stayed with me, taking care of me even when I was at the verge of death... So please... You're my best friend... Please... Kyuubi...!" Naruto waited for an answer, but all he got was a heart beating sound slowly slowing down. "Kyuubi...?" Naruto suddenly didn't hear anything. His eyes widened. "KYUUBI!" He yelled as his Digivice started to glow in a bright light.

"WarGreymon... Please, I'll be right here! You don't have to fight alone anymore! Let me fight with you! We're in this together, WarGreymon!"

The three DigiDestines stayed silent when both WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon suddenly started to glow. "Huh?" WarGreymon's shield closed and his whole body started to enlarge, glowing and suddenly being absorbed by the head. Suddenly, an arm-like armor shot out, the Brave Shield being the shoulder armor. MetalGarurumon also closed his wings and tails, his body being absorbed by the headpiece. Another arm-like armor shot out of the head. Email suddenly appeared before them, holographic images appearing and forming a huge body. Everyone around their computers watched in surprise as a huge egg formed, disappearing and revealing a large humanoid Digimon. His body and head was that similar to a Gundam and it had a white-red mantle. The armor was pure white with blue stripes striking the body.

"WarGreymon... and..."

"MetalGarurumon..." Takeru continued.

"Combined!"

Suddenly, Kyuubi's body started to glow as well as Naruto's Digivice started to glow a vibrant red color. The Digivice then shot out rings of Digital data as Kyuubi absorbed them. An egg surrounded the Digimon and the DigiDestine as Naruto was also absorbed by Kyuubi. A shining light glowed as Naruto's arm absorbed into Kyuubi's arm, resulting a new arm and huge red clawed gauntlets digitally appearing onto it, white stripes around it. Naruto's leg was absorbed by Kyuubi's leg and it created a new leg with crimson armor with white designs and claws. Naruto's body and head was then absorbed into Kyuubi as faces of Kyuubi's evolutions forms were shown, before taking form of a new armored head, shaped like a fox with rabbit-like ears. Metallic armor appeared on Kyuubi's chest as a bright red and orange orb appeared in the middle. Kyuubi crossed his arms and burst into amazing energy as the transformation was completed.

"Even... even Kitsumon and Naruto..."

"Combined..."

The two Digimon, now named Omegamon and KouKyuubimon, opened their eyes, showing vibrant green eyes and striking yellow, slitted eyes. The Diablomon again shot rains of Catastrophe Cannon towards the two new Megas as Omegamon slid out a huge sword out of his WarGreymon arm. He then waved his Grey Sword and deflected all of the cannons. KouKyuubimon then crouched down, digging his feet onto empty space, and shooting out like a rocket. The Diablomon started to scatter as KouKyuubimon slammed himself onto the wall, creating a huge shockwave, knocking and deleting many Diablomon. Omegamon then waved his MetalGarurumon arm and formed a large cannon. He then shot Garuru Cannon to each and every Diablomon he could set his eyes on. Koushiro watched in surprise and awe as both KouKyuubimon and Omegamon started erasing every Diablomon at an alarming pace. KouKyuubimon then stepped at the same place as Omegamon, gathering energy in front of his face, creating a large black orb. He then shot out a Bijuudama (Tailed Beast Bomb) like a cannon and, like Omegamon, destroyed many Diablomon.

A huge explosion took place as KouKyuubimon and Omegamon stood straight.

Then everything went white.

* * *

><p>Koushiro bent at the screen, seeing the last Diablomon at the battle sight.<p>

"There he is! The one who has the clock!"

* * *

><p>Diablmon glared at his enemies before jumping away. Omegamon tried to follow the Digimon but Diablomon was too fast.<p>

"Dammit! Come on Omegamon!" Yamato yelled. "Time is running out!" Taichi shouted as KouKyuubimon rushed down to Diablomon. Diablomon snickered as he jumped out of harm's way.

"Stay... still...!" KouKyuubimon shouted, his voice a mix between Kyuubi and Naruto's. The two Digimon tried to follow and track Diablomon but before they knew it, they lost him.

"Oh no!"

"Where is he!"

"Dammit, one more minute!"

* * *

><p>"One more minute!" Jou shouted in distress.<p>

* * *

><p>"One more minute!" Yuuko smiled.<p>

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile...)<p>

Up in the sky, a missile is seen. It's target:

Japan.

* * *

><p>(Net...)<p>

"Onii-chan! Hurry, there's no time left! You have to find him!"

KouKyuubimon narrowed his eyes, looking around for any traces of Diablomon.

* * *

><p>(Outside)<p>

Koushiro gritted his teeth. _"Too fast... Even if we do have more power, it's no use if we can't catch him...! What do we do, what do we do!"_

* * *

><p>"Onii-chan!" Takeru cried out frantically. "30 seconds left!"<p>

* * *

><p>Suddenly, Koushiro widened his eyes, looking at his laptop to see all the emails he was receiving. "Of course... the emails..." He turned to it. "If I forward all of these to Diablomon's email address, it will slow him down and then we can catch him!" He shouted, typing down frantically.<p>

15 seconds left...

* * *

><p>KouKyuubimon found Diablomon, but it just jumped away before he could do anything.<p>

* * *

><p>Koushiro finished typing and raised his hand. "Go! Sending all messages to Diablomon!" He declared, pressing "Enter".<p>

His laptop then proceeded to forward all messages to Diablomon's email address.

* * *

><p>Diablomon stopped and was about to jump again when he suddenly froze.<p>

"You got mail..."

Everyone around the world watched as Diablomon sorted the mails and struggled to move. Slowly and shakily, Diablomon turned to see KouKyuubimon in front of him. "Found ya!"

With a roar, KouKyuubimon knocked him off the wall. "Daiko (Grand Fox) Slash!" Using the crimson white gauntlet, KouKyuubimon slashed the Digimon towards Omegamon. "Omegamon! Only 10 seconds left! Finish it!"

Omegamon turned to Diablomon and shot forward in great speed, his Grey Sword drawn.

"Come on, come on...!"

"10... 9... 8..."

* * *

><p>"Seven... six..." Takeru whispered.<p>

* * *

><p>"Five... four... three! Two!" Koushiro shouted.<p>

* * *

><p>"ONE!" Naruto and Kyuubi roared as Yamato and Taichi yelled simultaneously, "GO!"<p>

And the sword stabbed Diablomon in the face.

Diablomon shook a bit before his head split into two, a clock stabbed in the middle where the long hand was stuck between "59" and "60"

* * *

><p>"Ah! Aww, it's ruined..." Yuuko whined. "I thought it was all computer programmed too..." She complained as a missile crashed into the river, creating a huge wave. At the same time, Sora checked up the email Taichi sent.<p>

Koushiro ran out to check the missile. "D-did we not make it! Ahh..." He mumbled out, his arms and head over the railing.

Sora looked at the email and noticed the heart next to Taichi's name. She smiled lightly. "Taichi no baka~..."

Koushiro watched as the missile sank into the water. "We... we... we... we...!"

"We made it...!" Naruto and Taichi finished, holding true to their adoptive brotherhood.

* * *

><p>References:<p>

1 – The total distance between Odaiba and Shizuoka is relatively 108 miles away.

2 – Diablomon is designed similarly to a Y2K Bug and its name is derived from "Diablo", Spanish for "Devil"

3 – Omegamon's design is similar to Gundam. His name is derived from "I am the Alpha and the Omega", "Omega" being the last letter in the Greek Alphabet.

4 – KouKyuubimon's design is similar to : Rockman's (Megaman) Gregar Beast Out form while his Tenko (Divine Fox) Gauntlets are based off of Karakuri Douji Ultimo robots' gauntlets. His name is derived from "Kou", Japanese for "Crimson", and "Kyuubiko", a Nine-Tailed Spirit Fox in Japanese mythology.

5 - How Kitsumon (Kyuubi) and Naruto Digivolved together is supposed to be a parody of how Digimon evolve into their Mega form in Digimon Tamers. In this case, it's called "Combo Shinka" (Combination Digivolve), a somewhat water downed version of "Combo Henge on Jutsu" (Combination Transformation Technique).


	2. AN Pt 1

_**WARNING: THIS AIN'T NO UPDATE! JUST A NOTICE FOR YOU READERS!**_

* * *

><p>Author's Note Part 1<p>

* * *

><p>Ok, so I'm starting a whole new project…<p>

Well, actually two, no three, ok maybe four different projects…

The first one is actually very simple: rewriting/updating all my previous stories with my current writing skills. I have already started on _**Finding a Kid**_ and _**Digital Naruto: Our War Game!**_. Whether or not I do the rest of my stories _will_ be up for debate. If any of you guys want me to do a specific story, or do any one of the stories on my Next Possible Stories list, then please, by all means, explain to me in full detail why and what should I do differently in them.

Please, please, please, please, PLEASE, PM me. I don't wanna have to take this down to put in a new post, only to have you guys unable to review once again. I WILL take my time (if I have any, lol) to read each of your PMs, but PLEASE, just PM me.

The second project will be a _**Highschool DxD**_ and _**NARUTO**_ crossover. I'll admit, I have absolutely NO clue on what the whole plot of _**HDxD**_ is except from the FanFictions I've read or from Wikia. However, I shall try my best!

The third project is a _**RWBY**_ and _**Anime Xover**_ crossover. While some people try to do only one series with _**RWBY**_, I'd like to try different series smashed together. How will that work? You'll see if I have the chance to write it out, eheheheheh~

My fourth project is to… Ok I lied. I currently have no fourth project, except in DeviantArt, where I'm trying to update my _**Chibi Character Series**_ (shortened as _**CCS**_). I've got a few ideas, but if you want me to draw anyone specific, please PM me or comment on my Deviant page!

Anyway, this is simply an update on my current setting in the FanFiction and DeviantArt world.

Oh, and by the way, regarding the _**I'm Not a Student at an All-Girls' School**_ poll… The Asuna you people are voting for is NOT the same Asuna from _**Sword Art Online**_. Hope you guys can understand that, lol. And those of you guys who already know, good for you (applauses).

Well, that's all I have for now, and for any more update on my standings in the world, it shall be stated HERE! Thank you for having me!

PEACE~


End file.
